Painting Love
by JavaJunkieMyMy
Summary: In Christopher returns,What if Lorelai Did'nt forget to go help Luke paint. Rory Had a Very weird Project.Plz Read And Review tell me good or bad......I FINALLY UPDATED Sorry for the wait
1. Chapter 1

I Didn't Forget

A/N: In Christopher returns, What if Lorelai didn't forget to help Luke paint the diner? Would things turned out differently….

REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll love you forever!

**Disclaimer: I don't own I wish…I can only dream…**

( Previously: I Hate George Bush ! )-------------------------------------

After Straub and Francine left Emily began to yell." Lorelai what were you thinking! Bringing up a conversation like that! Your supposed to love your family!" Emily was upset.

"Family?!?!? There is no way I'm related to them!" Lorelai yelled.

"Your with Christopher!" Emily yelled. _Luke_..Lorelai whispered.

"What'd you say?" Emily Asked.

"Rory we need to go." Rory came out the kictchen "why?" Rory asked confused.

"Because I promised Luke I'd help him paint the diner ok" Lorelai said in a huff.

"Bye,…Uh Chris you coming?"Lorelai said heading out the door." Fine bye". And with that Lorelai and Rory left.

--------Luke's Diner----------------------

The bells above the diner jingled and Luke looked up."Oh hey Lorelai,I didn't think you'd remember"Luke said wiping the counter. "Now what kind of friend would that be?"Lorelai said with a smile." I've got extra clothes in the car .Ror you wanna go home?"

Uhh Actually mom I was thinking of starting on that love report .Luke if you don't mind me asking,Do you have a camera?" Rory asked politely

"Umm yeah upstairs in the cabinet "Luke said confused.

"Luke do you mind if I stay upstairs?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Uhh yeah make yourself at home" "thank you"-----Lorelai changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

-------Painting-----

Luke and Lorelai were having a blast painting the diner that's when Lorelai decided to

have a little fun ."Luke?" He turned around and was greeted by Lorelai's paint brush in

his face .Luke was angry. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing so hard she started to cry. Little did they know, Rory was at the top of the stairs, recording it all for her project. Luke picked up the whole bucket of blue paint. Lorelai didn't notice Luke behind her until 'splat' she felt paint dripping down her face. "Luke"! Lorelai sheireked. It's gonna take forever to get this out my hair!!" Lorelai laughed and yelled." Well you should've thought of that before" Luke said turning and going back to his painting. When Luke turned around Lorelai put green paint all over the back of his flannel. "Lorelai"!!! Luke yelled. Rory who was on the stairs had also laughed. Luke pulled back the curtain and saw Rory and a video camera. "found something" Luke said to Lorelai. "Hey Ror wanna help?" Lorelai said still laughing.

"sure, but I have no clothes" Rory said upset. Well I've got a white t and some sweats that might be a little big if you want" Luke offered.

Sure! Rory said with a smile. K I'll go get em come on. Luke said heading upstairs.

Rory carefully placed the camera up so she could still cacth everything and went upstairs.

-----Arriving in Stars Hollow-------

Emily was driving Chris back to get his clothes and was furious. So she went to Luke's.

-------Back at Luke's---------

Rory was in a white T-shirt and Luke's sweats. The camera was still recording." Mom you look Like those Blue dudes from Vegas" Rory laughed. "And Luke your all green". Rory said still laughing. Lorelai and Luke glanced at eachother.

"No No No No No" Rory said as she took off running as Luke and Lorelai chased her with paint.

Emily and Chris arrived at Luke's. Emily looked through the window and saw Rory running. "What are they doing?!?!" Emily yelled. Luke grabbed Rory by her waist and Lorelai poured paint on her. Rory was the first to see Emily. "Grandma!" Rory said unlocking the door still dripping in paint. "Rory hi' Emily said with a fake smile.

Lorelai burst out laughing, "see you were talking about Me being blue and Luke being green and now your both!". Luke and Rory both started laughing too. Lorelai took a handful of paint and threw it in Luke's face and started laughing even more.

Luke got a paint brush and began to chase Lorelai around the diner. " No Luke I'm Sorry" Lorelai laughed. Luke grabbed Lorelai by the waist with one hand and brushed her face with the other. Rory stood infront of the door and laughed. " You can't honestly tell me your encouraging this relationship?!?!?" Emily yelled. Rory looked at her mom then Luke and said I donno I like it. Rory grabbed a bucket of paint and dumped it on her mom. "Rory I'm gonna Kill you!!" Lorelai yelled.

Emily and Chris left. I'll be back, Rory said taking the camera and hiding where she could still see the two. Lorelai walked closer to Luke. You Know I LOVE painting Lorelai said with a smile. Lorelai leaned in and shared a romantic kiss with Luke who happily responded back. When they stopped Luke was smiling. "You should smile more often." Lorelai said with a smile. On the stairs Rory smiled….She got it all on tape…

TBC??

_**Hey guys thanx for reading I hope you liked it! Now go press the pretty purple button and send me a review! I love ya.**_

_**JavaJunkie Mi**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I know that it's literally been FOREVER since I've updated and I got so many _nice_ reviews and I thought what the heck I might as well continue. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just been stressed out. But I have been on myspace hahah if you have one you should totally ask me for mines  ok ON with the story

This takes place right after the kiss ok.

-------Previously--------

**I'll be back, Rory said taking the camera and hiding where she could still see the two. Lorelai walked closer to Luke. You Know I LOVE painting Lorelai said with a smile. Lorelai leaned in and shared a romantic kiss with Luke who happily responded back. When they stopped Luke was smiling. "You should smile more often." Lorelai said with a smile. On the stairs Rory smiled….She got it all on tape…**

-----CONTINUED-----

As Rory sat on the top of the stairs smiling she couldn't help but smile. Her mom and Luke finally realized that they we're meant to be.

Rory quietly turned off the camera and placed it upstairs and went back down to check on Luke and her mom

"Hey guys" she said smiling

"O hey Rory." Lorelai said plainly as if nothing happened.

Luke just looked at Lorelai and started laughing.

"What?" Lorelai stated

Luke then continued to laugh even harder when he saw Rory (a/n: I love his smile haha)

Rory and Lorelai just looked at each other "What?" they both said to Luke

"Man, you guys look so….FUNNY" Luke said laughing

"I mean look you guys have paint all over yourselves" Luke said

"O really now?" Lorelai said smiling as she picked up a paint brush.

Lorelai began to walk over to him.

Luke started to back up "Lorelai" he warned

Lorelai didn't listen she walked right up to him and began to brush paint all over his face

She smiled and said "There now you look like us" and walked back to where she was

Rory began to laugh hysterically

Luke couldn't take it so he went over to the coffee machine and took the pot and went to the sink and held it over.

The girls shrieked

"NoOOOOOOOO" and ran to Luke

As soon as they got close he poured the coffee down the sink

"LUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKEEEEEEE" they both yelled

Luke just shrugged "What it's bad for you anyways"

Then Rory and Lorelai went to Luke begging him to make another pot as they gave him the puppy face

"Uggg fine" Luke gave in as he made a fresh pot

"YAAAYYYY" the girls said happily

"Hey Luke do you have a camera" Rory asked

"Uhhh yea over there" Luke said as he pointed under the counter

Rory quickly ran behind the counter and grabbed the camera

"Hun what do you need that for?" Lorelai asked

"Just cus" Rory stated "Ok there's six more left" Rory said

"Ok mom smile" Rory said holding the camera

Lorelai gave the camera her beautiful smile

Luke smiled at her_ "damn I love that smile_" he thought

"Ok Luke your turn" Rory said as she faced him

Luke smiled and gave the camera that million dollar smile that everyone loved

"Alright Ror your turn" Lorelai said taking the camera from Rory

Rory smiled as the camera flashed

"Ok mom one of you and Luke now" Rory said with a smile

Lorelai just looked at Rory

"O don't play dumb I saw you to earlier" Rory said with a smile

Lorelai just smiled and went over to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly slid his arms around her waist

"Smile" Rory said happily looking at the couple as the camera flashed

"Ok now one of all of us" Rory said as she set the camera

It was Rory in the front and Luke and Lorelai in the back.

The camera flashed one big happy family

"Ok you two one of you" Lorelai said to Luke and Rory.

They smiled as the camera flashed

"Camera filled" Lorelai said to Rory

"Cool all done" Rory said taking the camera upstairs

Luke went over to Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her waist

"So what exactly is her project" Luke asked

"Umm I'm not exactly sure something weird that has to do with Love or something"

Lorelai said putting her arms around Luke

They looked at each other and smiled. Then both leaned in and shared a kiss.

But then the kiss began to make out like teenagers.

Rory came downstairs and smiled when she saw them she began giggling and then they quickly separated

"Uh Rory" Lorelai said nervously as she separated from Luke

Luke turned 13 different shades of red

"Mom it's late we should get going" Rory said gathering her things

"Bye Luke" she said hugging Luke "We'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok Rory" Luke smiled hugging her back

"Mom I'm gonna wait in the car, Bye Luke" Rory said as she was leaving

"I guess I better get going then" Lorelai said as she went to Luke

"Yeah I guess" Luke sighed "Come here" Luke smiled as he grabbed her waist

They shared a kiss but once again things started to heat up

Lorelai moaned "Mmmm I gotta go I'll call you later"

Lorelai said as she walked out the door

Luke just sat on the stool and smiled as she walked away.

A/N: Hey guys! What'd you think?? I kinda made it up on the spot so review on it and give me your ideas and **PLEASE **ignore my punctuation mistakes ok so for the next chapter I was thinking they find out about Rory's report. What do ya think?

LOVE U ALL

-Java Junkie Mi-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Fellow Java Junkies! Ok so I know I literally haven't updated in this story in FOREVER but I just been so busy with my best friend passing away[tears and basketball and me failing classes I just haven't had time to think. I have been an emotional wreck since my best friend. But I miss writing so since I'm on winter break I have more time so I might update but I may need help from all you like a beta person. I have been on writers block also. but let me know if I should continue and tell me what YOU think should happen in the story. Ok thanks email me Holidays!

JavaJunkie Mi


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys ! JavaJunkieMi here, ok so its literally been forever since I have updated. And I am **SO **sorry for that I'm a horrible writer. But the Good News is, I JUST finished my junior year of high school so I'm on vacation and I Finally (like 2 years later) Decided to write another chapter to this story. It should be up this week. I hope. So im going to write that. Oh ! and if you guys have any ideas to get me started, let me know or if you guys want to see anything in there LET ME KNOW, ill do it :] even a shout out.

Take care :]

New Story coming SOON

Xoxo

JavaJunkieMi


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hey Guys! Long time no talk. How's it going. Good I hope ok well, I had a hard time writing this chapter because its been so long, so I've decided to base it upon roleplay 3 if you don't know what that is, Oh well ! This is dedicated to Lexi Gilmore. Thanks for always being here for me, helping me with life, I love you.

**Disclaimer: I SADLY OWN NOTHING! If I did we'd be up to 30 seasons, I can only dream.**

! On with the story don't forget to REVIEW!

---Crap Shack---

"Hey Mom do you have any copies of the pictures with Luke?!" Rory asked getting up

walking over to her mom at the coffee machine.

"Yeah sure Hun, over there on the counter" Lorelai said drinking her coffee. Rory

Grabbed the pictures smiling at an awe remembering the moments they shared with Luke

only a few weeks before. "Thanks Mom! Ill return them later" Rory said walking into

Her room shutting the door. "Ok Honey I'm going to Lukes!" Lorelai said as Rory shut

the door.

---Luke's Diner----

Luke couldn't help but smile seeing Lorelai walk up the stairs leading to the diner as she

walked in. "Hey Doll" Lorelai smiled kissing Luke over the counter. Lorelai ate lunch

thinking about how the last 2 weeks had been so happy for her and it all started with a

paint war, which soon turned into love. "Ok I gotta go to work babe kiss!" Lorelai said

standing up grabbing her things. Luke looked around the diner before kissing her quickly.

"Bye I'll see you tonight" Luke smiled watching her walk away.

---Crap shack---

Rory screamed in excitement "IM DONE! IM DONE IM DONE IM DONE!" she had

finally finished the video for her film and lit class about true love. Rory couldn't wait

to turn it in on Friday. She wanted a different opinion so she took it to the one person she

could trust most.

--Kim's Antiques—

"Oh my God!" Lane screamed after finishing up the film Rory brought to her. "Really

You think so? I hope, cause I worked hard" Rory smiled taking it back. "It was

AMAZING Rory! Tell me again how it all started" Lane said sitting on her bed grabbing

a container of Pringles. "Well first..." Rory smiles telling her the story.

--A Few minutes Later---

"So do you really think their in love? Lane asked

"Well I hope so!" Rory smiled gathering their things "Luke is perfect for mom we all

know it, the whole town does, plus I think he'd be a great father figure" Rory stated.

---Later That Night at Luke's ----

"Dinner was Amazziinggggggggg, thank you" Lorelai said putting her plate away kissing

Luke softly. Luke smiled "mhm, you're more than welcome"

Lorelai smiled walking towards the radio "I wanna dance! Don't you wanna dance?"

"I don't dance" Luke smiles sitting at a chair as Lorelai walked up o him pouting

"Please babe"

"No"

"**Baby **please?" Lorelai asked pouting more

"No" Luke stated sitting as he heard a familiar song that caught his attention. Luke got up

pulling Lorelai's hand to the middle of his place.

"I thought you didn't dance" Lorelai smiled holding onto his hand.

"For you, I'd do anything, But you tell anyone I kill you" Luke smiled wrapping his arms

around Lorelai's waist. Lorelai smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

As the song began to play Luke grabbed one of Lorelai's hands holding it close to his

chest as he quietly began to sing in her ear. "_If every word I said could make you laugh, _

_Id talk forever, (together my love) I ask the sky what we had it, shone forever (together _

_My love, if the song I sing too you could fill your heart with joy I'd sing forever _

_Forever. I've been so happy loving' you._

Lorelai smiled dancing around the room with the amazing guy that stood in front

Of her. Although she had not yet told him, she knew she had fallen in love.

Luke held her close, thinking only of her, and how amazing it is to have fallen in love

with such an angel. For years, ever since he met her he knew that he would love her

with his whole heart, everything he could offer he would give to her, he wouldn't

treat her like the jerks before like Max, or Jason, Chris and certainly Landon. He was

there to love her, and that's what he did. _I Love You Gilmore_ He thought to himself

before pulling away as the song ended.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile in awe before kissing him. How could she have

found a more amazing guy like Luke.

And with that ends this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited chapter  REVIEW tell me what you think, your opinions are what matters most to me.

*NOTE: I know that Lorelai didn't date a Mike or Landon in the story but, hey it's my story! Jk ha I put it in there as, a reference for someone special they know who they are. So is the highlighted "BABY" if you were me you'd understand. Haha REVIEW

Next Chapter: More about Rory's Project.

-Thanks Amy Love for helping me write this chapter-

JavajunkieMyMy


End file.
